herofandomcom-20200223-history
Infernal
Infernal is a hero in the super-hero themed M.M.O. City of Heroes. Infernal is a half-demon and side-kick of the super-heroine Numina. Background K'Varr D'Shall AKA Infernal, is the son of the hell goddess Lilitu, patron of the Circle of Thorns. K'Varr was born on a plane called Infernal Earth, an alternate reality where demons and magic are common place but technology remains fixed at a medieval stage. K'Varr was considered a master of demon binding and so skilled the demons of his world were willing to go as far as to negotiate a truce with the humans just to avoid being hunted down and bound by K'Varr. K'Varr's friend, T'Keron, became jealous of his friend's abilities and attempted to one-up him by binding the demon lord Valmaz. K'Varr arrived only to find T'Keron in over his head and attempted to help but the ceremony had gone out of control and T'Keron, Valmaz and K'Varr were all plunged through a dimensional rupture. T'Keron and Valmaz would be merged as a single creature, K'Varr arrived safely but was stranded in the new world, Primal Earth, the setting of the game. K'Varr encountered a cult of worshipers of the demoness Lillitu. Lilitu was one of the few things that K'Varr knew of in the new world for she was his mother and arch-enemy. K'Varr declared the cult, the Circle of Thorns, as his mortal enemies. In the battle against the Circle of Thorns K'Varr encountered one of the plane's heroines Numina, a ghost sage. United by their common foe and mystical training, Numina offered to help K'Varr find a way to return to his home and become more acquainted with Primal Earth while he was stranded there. K'Varr mostly goes by his warrior's alias, Infernal and mostly helps out Numina as her side-kick in her fights against The Circle of Thorns. Infernal would eventually be recruited by Ms. Liberty to join the Vindicators, that was formed to give side-kicks a chance to be their own heroes. Even before joining the Vindicators, Infernal hunted demons solo as a matter of habit. After joining the Vindicators Infernal makes certain to stand by his team as a main concern though he still frequently goes out on his own when he is not immediately needed so he can hunt demons and warlocks. Skills and Abilities Infernal has the power to bind demons to his arms and armor, infusing their spirits into them and using them to fuel his own powers. Infernal favors use of a medieval style hand-axe and always wears a matching full-body armor set. Infernal was a blend of the City of Heroes Blaster and Tanker arch types, giving him high defense and melee but also a powerful ranged attack. Infernal can shoot blasts of hell fire from his hands, with his armor infused with demonic powers. His axe and skill with it is strong enough to slice through stone and ware-away most metals quickly. When in serous danger Infernal can actually summon the demons he has trapped to do his bidding. In addition to his powers he is stated to be an expert exorcist that had only gotten more talented at his rites since apprenticing under Numina. Personality Infernal has an almost retrograde warrior mentality despite his magical background. Infernal channels any fears he has about giving into his demonic side into his ferocity in battle, a ferocity he always takes great care to focus on demons. There appears to be little love lost between Lilitu and K'Varr. Lilitu has not given up on winning her spawn to the side of evil but will gladly use lethal force if he becomes a problem for her. Infernal will strike at his mother without hesitation but still privately laments having to do so. Infernal is ultra-protective of Numina as not just a colleague but a mentor. Numina may appear to be more delicate than Infernal, both physically and emotionally, however in truth even with all the warrior-mentality that Infernal grew up with in his home-world Numina's magical talents and wisdom dwarf K'Varr's and he respects her greatly for it. Trivia *Based on his orgin as a half-demon fighting against their demonic parent and his presence in the Vendicators - a team of side-kicks trying to function as their own team of self-sufficient super-heroes, Infernal would appear to be inspired by Raven from DC comics. *Infernal is the only Primal Eart Super-Hero, whose, evil-alternate realality conterpart in Praetoria has the same meta-human title, as Praetoria's K'Varr is also named "Infernal". That version of Infernal was corrupted by the demons he absorbed. Category:City of Heroes Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Exorcists Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Sidekicks Category:Defectors Category:Monster Slayers Category:Harbingers Category:Rogues Category:Summoners Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Outright Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Superheroes